La luz de Koji
by Legolas3
Summary: Pequeños pensamientos de los chicos, el primero es de Koji, despues sera el valor de Tommy, ahora la llama de Takuya
1. Default Chapter

Nota: los personajes son de los autores respectivos.  
  
Nota2: Una historia de digimon cuatro, por que sus personajes son muy lindos. Tomiki y Koji son mis favoritos, así que serán los protagonistas de casi todas mis historias.  
  
La luz de Koji  
  
Quien ha visto la oscuridad debe ver la luz, ¿por qué un emblema así?, mi espíritu esta lleno de luz, ¿cómo es posible?, la luz no es para mi, la oscuridad siempre ha sido mi compañera.  
  
Vine buscando mi destino, ¿por qué?, tal ves para no estar solo, tal ves para averiguar que valía algo en un mundo oscuro.  
  
Yo debo ser la luz de este grupo, pero, ¿cómo transmitírselas?, si nunca he estado en un equipo, yo siempre he creído que las cosas las hacia mejor solo, no quise amigos, no quise tener que preocuparme por nadie, un lobo solitario.  
  
Pero aquí estoy, formando parte de un equipo, cuando de un pequeño, de un hermanito, Takuya tenia razón, Tommy es como el hermanito de todos, el lobo solitario ya tiene a alguien a cargo.  
  
Aunque nunca lo admitiré, yo vine por mi propio camino, busco aun este; en cualquier momento dejare de ser parte del equipo, lo se; por que el lobo solitario, cuida a su manada pero caza solo.  
  
La luz, me la asignaron, ¿seria el destino?, o , ¿una simple causalidad?, alguien se equivoco, debí tomar el digispirit de la oscuridad, o tal ves alguien creyó en mi.  
  
Todos buscan su camino, yo deseo que nos lleve al mismo lugar, quiero protegerlos, quiero pelar con Takuya, eso es una amistad; quiero observar a Soe y J.P discutir juntos; quiero cuidar de Tommy; quiero ser parte de un equipo, la aventura tiene sentido con ellos a mi lado.  
  
La soledad se aleja cada día mas de mi corazón, cuanto deseo no volver a ella.  
  
Siento que soy parte de este equipo, debemos estar unidos, siento que puede ser así, Serafimon confió en nosotros, nos protegió con su vida, nunca me ha gustado estar en deuda, así que yo, Koji le corresponderé.  
  
El mundo se extiende ante nosotros, la frontera esta solo en nuestras mentes, el futuro nos aguarda, conservare la luz, y cuando a alguien le falte la daré con gusto, por que la oscuridad es solo un pensamiento. 


	2. El valor de Tommy

Nota: los personajes son de los autores respectivos. Nota2: Una historia de digimon cuatro, por que sus personajes son muy lindos. Nota3: gracias por los review a " Arcanine", "Yami Bakura" y " Joe and Celebi the time travelers".. muchas gracias espero que les guste este capitulo dedicado a ustedes.  
El valor de Tommy  
  
Las horas solitarias, tan solo soy un niño, tan solo soy un estorbo.  
  
Eso crees hermano, ¿por eso no juegas conmigo?, ¿por eso no te importo?; y es que no sabia de este vació, nunca me preocupe de el, no sabia que existía, hasta que lo conocí, Takuya, un hermano perfecto, un hermano para mi, como el que siempre quise, que fueras tú.  
  
¿Qué no veías el daño que me hacías?, no me defendías, tal ves querías que forjara mi carácter, o tal ves ¿ te importaba acaso?, algunas veces veo a Takuya, me protege hermano, daría su vida por cualquiera de nosotros, ¿por qué no eres, tú, así?.  
  
Todos creen que no tengo valor, seguramente pensaron de mi, que era un niño llorón, ni siquiera fui yo quien tomo la decisión, de venir; ellos me obligaron, los odie, el rencor por el miedo ante un mundo nuevo, pero ahora les agradezco, por ellos, por empujarme cuando me hizo falta el valor, gracias a ello, los conocí, los mejores amigos que podré tener, un hermano mayor que me cuida como siempre quise, una dulce hermana mayor, un hermano mayor que bromea conmigo, y un hermano solitario, pero que se que me apoyara cuando lo necesite.  
  
Mi valor crece gracias a ellos, tal ves mi destino sea el spirit de hielo, tal ves por que siempre fui frió contigo hermano, tal solo te devolvía algo de lo mismo, tal ves por atarme a la computadora, ella no me podía dar calor humano, ¿es por ello mi frialdad?; pero no, yo se que jamás podré volver a caer en ella, por que ahí estará Takuya con esa llama de amistad, con ese valor que intercambiaremos; el viento transmitirá las palabras de Soe, y nunca me faltaran; cuando quiera rendirme hay estará J.P, con su sonrisa, como un trueno romperá la coraza de hielo, y por ultimo siempre estarás atrás de mi, con esa luz, que tu mismo no crees tener, Koji, esa luz es tuya, iluminaras siempre que la oscuridad llegue, e incluso a esta misma, tu eres la llave para darle luz.  
  
Gracias a mis amigos, el valor no me faltara, dejare las lagrimas atrás, obligare a mi hermano a que me vea, que comprenda cuanto lo quiero y necesito, que ve en mi, ya no estará mas el niño llorón, puedo enfrentar lo que sea.  
  
Sonreiré siempre, pues jamás los bravucones me volverán a controlar, mi corazón ya no es frió, ya no es débil, brilla con una llama, el viento la alienta, el trueno no me asustara jamás, y la luz brillara en mi camino.  
  
Tommy será valiente  
Notas: Espero que no haya quedado tan confuso, al referirme a lo de oscuridad me refería al hermano de Koji, que tiene ese spirit. Y hablo también de el hermano mayor de Tommy que no le pone mucha atención.  
  
Siguiente capitulo, la llama eterna de Takuya. 


	3. La llama eterna de Takuya

Nota: los personajes son de los autores respectivos.  
  
Nota2: Gracias por los reviews a Yami Bakura y a Nadilius Weasley, el siguiente capitulo es dedicado a Soe.  
  
Capitulo3.- La llama eterna de Takuya.  
  
Sonriendo, despreocupado así, es la vida perfecta; pero las responsabilidades son algo que no puedo rehuir, y menos ahora que nunca.  
  
No me considere nunca un líder, y ahora tengo que aprender a serlo, no mas discusiones, debo llevarlos a través de esta aventura.  
  
Por que yo les prometo, que nada malo ocurrirá jamás, nunca los dejare caer, ¿pero quien detendrá mi caída?, quiero ser un líder, pero me apoyare en ellos; por que la soledad no es para mi, solo no puedo conseguir lo que al lado de mis amigos si.  
  
El mundo se extiende, mi corazón esta emocionado, siempre he hecho muchas cosas a la ligera, debo aprender a controlar mi impulsividad, pues ellos dependen, no los puedo arrastrar, no puedo fallar.  
  
Y eso me da un miedo inmenso, fallar, no tiene el mismo significado que antes, fallar en estos momentos seria poner en peligro a mis amigos, no puedo seguir actuando así, una vos de razón que puedo escuchar cuando es necesario, esa vos la encontré en dos seres, Tommy me enseño con sus animo, por el comprendí el valor que debo tener; por el silencioso Koji aprendí a controlarme, es la vos de mi conciencia, mi personalidad esta completa al lado de la suya, somos el sol y la luna, pero en el fondo, siento que no somos tan diferentes.  
  
La preocupación esta en mi, un lider no tiene la labor fácil, debería ser mas fuerte, a lado de ellos lo conseguiré.  
  
Por alguna razón, por algún destino es que estamos aquí, que estamos juntos en esta aventura.  
  
Aunque a veces, me pregunto... si escogimos lo correcto, temo por ellos, yo pensé en esto como una aventura, como un juego, que le diera sentido a mi vida, acaso ¿ elegí por ellos?, mi corazón duda, veo el peligro al que nos enfrentamos y temo por Soe, por J.P, por Koji y sobre todo por el pequeño Tommy.  
  
El fuego ardiente de mi corazón, será malo, me empuja a tomar decisiones, pero cuando lo controlo es la fuerza que nos hace falta, el fuego ayudara, calentara sus corazones, cuando se sientan abandonados allí estaré, el calor de hogar.  
  
Se que tal ves no soy el mejor líder, no se si lo soy, pero daré lo mejor de mi, esta aventura tendrá un final feliz, después de todo soy un soñador, y eso es lo que imagino.  
  
Takuya les dará el animo necesario, siempre.  
  
Notas : Bueno este fue Takuya, en el siguiente capitulo: El viento juega con mi cabello. Un capitulo de Soe. 


	4. El viento juega con mi cabello

Notas: los personajes son de los maravillosos autores que nos dan una temporada mas de digimon, gracias.  
  
Notas gracias por los reviews.  
  
Nadilius Weasley, te agradezco la corrección, es que yo lo había visto escrito de las dos formas, y me gustaba mas como queda Soe, pero por ti utilizare el Zoe.  
  
Yami Bakura, gracias también por el review, los capítulos me salen muy pequeños por que tan solo son pensamientos de ellos, una pequeña introducción a la historia mayo que estoy haciendo.  
Capitulo3.- El viento juega con mi cabello  
Siempre lo he escuchado, se agita a mi lado, me acompaña y susurra palabras.  
  
La soledad también lo hace, tal ves no había notado, no me había percatado, las personas me rodeaban, pero amigos no; agradezco el estar aquí, a pesar de los peligros a pesar de que a veces me quejo, si no estuviera aquí no los hubiera conocido, y yo siento que ahora, cada uno de ellos forma parte especial de mi, y nunca lo olvidare.  
Todos son diferentes, todos me enseñan tantas cosas, y tal ves yo a ellos.  
Mis amigos, siempre estarán, estoy segura que aun que sea poco el tiempo de conocerlos, son ya mas especiales, para mi que nadie.  
  
Takuya, siempre peleamos, lo se, pero jamás podré aceptar que mi corazón se mande solo; creo que a su lado aprendo a ser fuerte, comprendo que el cambia, se vuelve mas responsable, y yo quiero estar ahí para ayudarlo.  
  
J.P, si me hace falta un hermano mayor , en el lo tendré; no juego con sus sentimientos, es solo que no quiero herirlo, sonreír es fácil a su lado, y cuando necesite apoyo el siempre estará ahí, también el cambio, lo se lo y he notado, se interesa en protegernos, se interesa en otros.  
  
Koji, a veces las palabras no son necesarias, tal ves el no comprenda mi actitud, pero creo que ambos buscamos evadir la soledad de distinta manera, yo me volvía legre y sonriente; el se volvió apartado y silencioso, pero el también esta cambiando, ya no es mas un lobo solitario, es parte de nosotros, y también es importante para mi, a su lado se que siempre estaremos seguros, esa es la confianza que el me da.  
  
Y Tommy, no puedo evitar asumir el papel de hermana mayor a su lado, el nos da confianza para seguir, por el no me rindo, si Tommy no se queja yo no lo haré, si el continua yo también continuare; Tommy nos da a todos valor, y se loa agradezco, claro que ha cambiado, no es mas un niño temeroso, aunque el sabe que siempre estaré dispuesta a consolarlo.  
  
Se que hay peleas, todos discutimos de pronto, pero eso es parte de una buena amistad; no se que espero de este mundo, no se si es una aventura.  
A veces siento que estoy soñando, pero este mundo es hermoso, y lo voy a proteger, ya es parte de mi vida.  
Y yo Zoe, soy libre, como el viento, nada me atara, tan solo el amor, es por eso que ¿no lo acepto?.  
Notas: si también bastante corto, pero ya dije es solo una introducción, para ver un poco a los personajes.  
  
Capitulo 5: Truenos en una noche 


	5. Truenos en una noche

Nota1: los personajes son de los maravillosos autores que nos dan una temporada mas de digimon, gracias.  
  
Nota2: Gracias por los reviews a :  
  
Nadilius Weasley: y creo que cualquiera de las dos parejas es linda, pero que tal un Koichi - Zoe, jaja como son iguales con Koji, ¿a cual de los dos prefieres?. Aunque creo que Zoe, probablemente por como se pelea con el, se quede con Takuya.  
Hide: yo creo también que el Takumi es probable.  
  
Yami Bakura: muchas gracias por tu review.  
Izumi Orimoto: También muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capitulo.  
Para ustedes dedico este capitulo, a ver si no quedo demasiado mal.  
Capitulo5: Truenos en una noche  
  
Siempre le he tenido miedo, se que los causa, pero eso no evita que les teme; tal ves por que siempre los escucho solo, y ¿por qué?, por que no tengo amigos verdaderos.  
Trate de ganármelos, siempre , no tenia confianza en mi mismo, sentía que si no les daba algo a cambio de su amistad, ellos simplemente se marcharían.  
Que podía tener yo de especial, como para que alguien se quedara a mi lado, tan solo por mi, por lo que soy.  
Aprendí trucos, lleva en mis bolsillos siempre pequeños regalos, quería amigos, sentí que solo así los obtendría.  
Pero ellos me enseñaron que no es así, que los regalos entre los verdaderos amigos no son necesarios, gracias ellos aprendía algo mas, una lección valiosa que cambiara mi vida y lo que soy.  
Cuando llegue aquí, me mostraba como el chico de los chocolates, esa siempre había sido mi arma para reunir amigos, así quise ganarme a Tommy para que volviéremos, creí que por ser tan pequeño tendría el mismo miedo que sentía yo; pero no el es valiente y eso me enseño a ser.  
A Takuya aun que lo subestime, y aunque no lo admita del todo, lo aprecio como líder, estoy seguro que el vendrá en nuestro auxilio siempre que lo necesitemos.  
Zoe, OH! Zoe, es tan linda, yo siempre la apoyare como su mas grande admirador, en ella vi reflejadas algunas de mis propias inseguridades, y quiero que ambos aprendamos a superarlas, yo creí que era inseguro por mi apariencia, por que no soy el chico guapo; pero al verla me di cuanta de que eso no importaba, ella es muy bella, y aun así también tiene inseguridades, creo que viendo su ejemplo yo también lo superare.  
Koji, es un dilema para mi, ¿cuando llego a formar parte del equipo?, ¿cuándo forme parte yo?, eso ya no importa, tal ves a veces actué como un payaso, pero eso nivele la frialdad de el, e incluso creo que puedo enseñarle algo, sin regalos materiales, puedo darle uno mas importante, puedo ayudarle a sonreír, a el y a todos, en cualquier situación, soy el mayor y debería darles ejemplo.  
Ya no temeré a los rayos, por que ahora son parte de mi, ya no le temerá a algo, por que Tommy no le teme; ya no tendré inseguridades, por que con Zoe lo superaremos; no peleare con Takuya, le ayudare en su papel de líder; y sonreiré junto con Koji.  
  
Cuando regrese abre aprendido la lección, y al fin tengo amigos verdaderos, que me aceptan así como soy.  
El trueno no me da temor, al contrario será mi arma para defenderlos.  
Notas: El capitulo siguiente tratara de uno de mis personajes favoritos, me imagino que ya adivinaron de quien verdad, el titulo es muy sugerente.  
  
Capitulo 6: La oscuridad no es tan diferente a la luz. 


	6. La oscuridad no es tan diferente a la lu...

Notas: los personajes son de los maravillosos autores que nos dan una temporada mas de digimon, gracias.  
  
Notas: gracias por los reviews, de todo corazón; con este ultimo pensamiento, espero comenzar la historia larga que tengo planeada.  
Capitulo 6: La oscuridad no es tan diferente a la luz.  
Siempre sentí que no estaba solo, un corazón latía a la par del mío, recuerdos, ¿de quien?; estoy solo, mi madre es lo único que tengo, hermanos no, amigos realmente pocos, la causa, mi carácter seguramente.  
Pero yo siempre sentí que no pertenecía a este lugar, que era parte de otro, que alguien mas soñaba lo que yo; recuerdos confusos, es posible que la oscuridad algunas ves no fuera diferente de la luz.  
La oscuridad, es ¿realmente mala?, o aun dentro de ella se esconde una luz, diferente a la que otros conocen, pero similar a mi corazón.  
  
Dude ante ti cuando te vi, comprendí que era ese llamado del destino, esos lazos que nos unían mas haya de lo que otros creen, mas haya de lo que tu y yo comprenderemos.  
Somos hermanos, no lo dude un momento, no cuando vi tu rostro tan similar, no cuando mi corazón me lo indico, por que aun que todos trataron de separarnos, de evitar que nos conociéramos, yo se que en el fondo, tu y yo sabíamos de la existencia del otro.  
Por que tu y yo somos uno Kouji, tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos, nos pueden separar físicamente, pero un día el destino nos unirá, un día nos conoceremos, no nos lo pueden negar, somos hermanos, es algo muy importante, es un lazo que no se romperá.  
Pero entre tu yo, esta la oscuridad, al envidia, los celos , el dolor, ¿cómo comprender?, ¿cómo entender la cruel decisión, que ellos tomaron?, tal ves ellos querían separarse, pero no tenían derecho a separarnos, debimos crecer juntos, debimos conocernos, debí llamarte hermano y tu a mi igual.  
Pero ahí esta la oscuridad de nuevo, la frialdad de la luz, la calidez de la oscuridad, es posible que no seamos tan diferentes, que haya tantas semejanzas , sonde creímos que estarían las diferencias.  
En mis ojos te contemplaras, lo sabemos, tu y yo siempre nos sentimos, aun cuando no nos conociéramos.  
Si tan solo te hubiera alcanzado, si el destino lo hubiera permitido, fueron segundos lo que nos separo, pero, ¿qué te hubiera dicho?, si estaba tan confundido, nunca antes te había visto y de pronto apareciste en mi vida.  
Es posible lo que sentimos hermano, es posible que algún día pueda llamarte así.  
Ruego por ello.  
Por que Kouichi y Kouji, nunca debieron estar separados, siempre debimos llamarnos hermano, el uno al otro.  
Algún día lo recuperaremos, lo se.  
Notas: bueno el ultimo de los elegidos, tal ves mas adelante cambie algunas cosas, por que aun hay muchas incógnitas con este muchacho. A algunos no les gusta el personaje, pero a mi me gustan los dos hermanos , son muy lindos, y tan iguales y diferentes. Kouichi y Kouji, para siempre. 


	7. La oscuridad encontró su lugar en la luz

Notas: los derechos, son de los creadores de esta maravillosa serie.  
  
Nota2: Gracias por los reviews, y perdón por el atraso.  
7.- La oscuridad encontró su lugar en la luz  
  
Lo miraba frente a mi, quería gritarle cuidado hermano, ten cuidado, confió en ti se que ganaras, por que llevas mi poder en ti; pero, no podía, no cuando esas barreras aun me ataban, esos miedos que siempre tuve, esa confianza que me falta; por que tu y yo somos iguales, si pero tan diferentes también.  
Mi corazón se detuvo, por momentos el miedo se apodero de mi, caía a esa terrible oscuridad, el palacio se desplomaba y yo caía al vació, como siempre había sucedido, pero ahora había algo diferente, ahora estabas ahí, me sujetaste y no me dejaste caer, jamás lo harás como yo tampoco te dejare caer.  
Todo fue tan rápido, pero quise agradecerte, decirte todo lo que mi corazón había guardado, todos esos sentimientos , pero no tenia el valor; pero ella lo dijo, lo mejor es hablar con la verdad, expresar lo que sentimos, así que camine a ti, tenia tanto que decirte, tanto que debemos hablar, pero las palabras no se formaban.  
Entonces nos atacaron, y cuando te vi en tan terrible peligro, mi corazón reacciono, me dio una fuerza suficiente para rescatarte, por que yo tampoco te dejare caer, ahora estamos juntos, ahora somos un equipo, ahora somos hermanos.  
Las palabras sobraron, el sentimiento nos domino, cuando tome tu mano, comprendí todo lo que sentías , tal como tu comprendiste lo que yo sentía; descubrimos que ese vinculo siempre estuvo ahí, que nunca mas estaremos solos, por que somos hermanos, por que en la vida siempre te tendré como tu me tendrás a mi.  
Mas haya de los corazones, mas haya del tiempo, es tan especial esta unión, es tan especial ser tu hermano, un día te llamare así , por que ya tengo la confianza, Koji, al fin tengo la confianza, la oscuridad es parte de mi, pero la luz también.  
Te voy a proteger, lo juro, batalla difícil o no, problemas, lo que sea yo siempre voy a estar ahí, por que soy tu hermano Kouichi, y siempre estaré a tu lado.  
Notas: bueno el ultimo de los capítulos de pensamientos, por el momento, ahora empezare a preparar la saga que surge de aquí. 


End file.
